Friday Night Lights at Gallagher Academy
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: Cameron Morgan is the very definition of down in the dirty om the school newspaper to chemistry club to mathletes and even to the football team she has herself spread thin and with college scouts closing in and with scholarships being handed out,she feels trapped like she's losing her mind trying to finish high school,even when 2 boys send her life in different directions
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers new and old! I kinda discontinued the rest of my stories, but I had this great idea for a new one while watching one of my brothers play football. Anyway I hope you guys like this story!**

 **Third Person Point of View**

It was October 12th and the defensive line of Roseville Public high school was doing everything they could to hold Gallagher Academy, their archrival, on their 15 yard line. 15 yards was all the distance between Gallagher and victory. 4 points was all the difference on the score board. The quarterback of Gallagher turned quickly to the referee and held their hands up in a T asking for a timeout. When the referee gave a nod in return, the team knew to fall in line around their QB giving them the space to make a plan.

"Alright team! 15 yards are between us and victory! 15 yards are between us and the next year of bragging rights! So what do you guys say? Can we win this?" the QB yelled getting the whole team fired up.

"Yeah!" came the overwhelming shout of the boys.

"Alright let's do this! You guys know the play, Power36! Ready?!" the QB yelled, once again trying to get everyone pumped up.

"Break!" they all called.

The defense had their line ready, determined faces painted across the bulky young men's faces. The offense got into their stances waiting for the signal from their QB and captain.

"DOWN!"

"SET!"

"HIKE!"

With the ball snapped and in the hands of the QB it was effortlessly thrown halfway to the goal, and run the rest of the way by the co-captain and wide receiver, Alex Wilith.

"TOUCHDOWN, GALLAGHER ACADEMY!" the announcer yelled and everyone listened to their own fans cheering as the running clock hit zero. "That touchdown turns the tides and Gallagher Academy wins!"

"WOOHOO! YEAH!" the QB heard from the rest of the team as they rushed out onto the field, hoisting their two captains in the air. While the captains fist bumped, the rest of the team happily cheered making their way towards their bus. When the captains were finally set down, the cheerleaders rushed up congratulating the team and giving hugs to friends and boyfriends.

"CAMMIE!" Macey and Bex called running up and giving her a hug.

"That was bloody awesome! There's no way that you aren't getting scholarship offers." Bex yelled shaking her best friend's shoulders, her british accent flying through the Friday night air.

"Alright you two," Alex called, "Calm down! Everybody! How about so cheers for everyone's favorite quarterback and captain, Cammie Morgan!"

"MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN!" the whole bus shouted happily.

"ALRIGHT!" Cam called over everyone else. "SETTLE DOWN! I just have to say guys! That was an awesome game, but that doesn't mean we didn't make mistakes, and it definitely doesn't mean that we are going to cut any corners! We are going to be way better next Friday night!"

"YEAH!" came a cheer from all those listening.

"I guess I'll see you all in an hour or so at Wilith's house!" she called.

"YEAH!" came another great cheer from the team as music started blasting and the 20 minute ride back to their own school began.

"REMEMBER!" Alex yelled over everyone, "WE HAVE PRACTICE AT 6:30AM ON SUNDAY! THERE IS NO EXCUSE THAT WILL GET YOU OUT OF PRACTCE! UNLESS YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL, YOU MUST BE THERE!"

 **Cammie POV**

While Alex made his routine post-game announcements, I made my way to the back of the bus and sat down across from my three best friends. First there was Bex, my best friend since middle school and captain of the cheer team. Next was Lizzie. She was definitely not the athletic type. She is a mathlete, president of the chemistry club, and my co-editor of the school news paper. She only came to the games on the bus because she covered it for the school newspaper, as well as helping the cheer team with the physics of their stunts. Finally there was Macey. She is the daughter of a senator and the best flyer our school cheer team has seen in years. She writes the gossip and beauty column for the school news paper and loves to piss off her parents.

"Was I really that good in the game tonight?" I asked the girls hoping it was a positive response, seeing as college scouts very covertly dotted the stands.

"YES!" came the automatic reply from all three of them as well as some of the other cheerleaders who heard my question.

"Okay okay!" I said putting my hands up in surrender, "So... who's coming to Wilith's party with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Just an FYI for anyone looking for a update timer, like a schedule for when I'll be updating, I don't have one. I write the chapters and give them a once over before updating them, but I don't ever write them in bulk and update regularly. I just kinda go with the flow so follow my story if you want update notifications!**

 **Cammie POV**

It's been an hour since we got dropped off at school by the bus and I was busy getting the guys together. The party was probably going to start soon and I had not done a thing to prepare. Macey, Bex and Liz said they would be waiting in Macey's car for me so we could go get ready, and right now I was feeling so bad about it. They had been waiting for an hour and I was still just getting my own things together right now.

Thanks to Alex, I have a lot of things that always seem to need doing after the game. We have a running deal as co captains. Before the games he keeps the peace and after the games, it's my turn.

My turn involves a lot more work. I have to make sure the guys take their stinky pads home to wash and I have to put away all the school's equipment from our practices during the week. Usually the girls help, but with Macey and Bex in their cheerleading uniform and Liz always finding a way to hurt herself, I didn't think it was a good idea. Also the fact that it was much colder than normal here in early October.

When I finally finished shoving all the dummies in the shed and locked it, I jogged into the parking lot, my heavy duffle on my back and jumped right into Macey's car.

"Well what took you so bloody long Cam?!" Bex yelled over Macey's loud music.

"Sorry! The Twins were fighting about who's equipment was who's cause they both have T Daniels as their label. Then I had to help the guys with the washer for the uniforms cause coach made a new rule, pads and players leave the building all they want but jersies and the rest of the uniform stay until game day. So after I put everything in the wash, I told the guys to go on ahead and I would finish up, so I switched the wash and shoved the dummies in the shed." I said trying to make amends for making them wait so long.

"Really?" Macey asked sarcastically turning down the music in the process, "I didn't know the guys could all fit in the shed?" She asked but this time her 'question' was more of a statement.

"Very funny, Macey, now lets go!" I said lightly hitting her shoulder.

"Alright! Alright!" Macey said raising her hands in a bit of a mock surrender before turning the key in the ignition and taking off down the main road towards Gallagher's back entrance, the one that lead to Macey's house. That's right Macey lives at the school. It was actually her however many greats grandmother's family's castle in Ireland, but she moved it to the US and turned it into a school. The only thing about the school was that it closed down soon after because it was the 1860s and it was a girls only prep school. Not many families were willing to send their girls there though. It was reopened 20 years ago per order of Macey's father when he made his initial campaign running for senator of Virginia.

When we arrived soon after, we walked up to the big wooden doors that opened into a grand hall. A balcony stood about 20 feet high with whimsically carved staircases cascading from either side. While the girls followed Macey to our room I went exploring once again.

Maybe I should have mentioned this, but we all live here at Macey's house. We each have our own reasons, but mostly it's so we can attend Gallagher.

Bex lives here because her parents. She's not allowed to tell us exactly what they do, but they're gone for most of the year. Gallagher has been her home since we were in middle school.

Liz lives here cause she's from Alabama. She got insane marks on all her school papers and was determined to get into the one school that was sending her letters about coming to their school, Gallagher. She eventually made it in and I can proudly say that she is the smartest and nicest girl in the entire junior class.

Macey lives here because obviously it's her home, but also because she doesn't want to be on her father's new campaign trail. Him and a man named Samuel P. Winters are running together for President and Vice President, respectively. Macey is also not s very big fan of his son who happens to also attend school here, when he isn't at campaign rallies all over the country supporting his father.

Finally, there's me. I live here because in Preschool Macey was my best friend. We ended up in different elementary and middle schools, but soon after sixth grade was over, my mom and aunt shipped me off to Gallagher. They said it would be good for me to see friends all the time and make lasting bonds, but I knew it was really because of my dad. He wasn't mean, he wasn't a drunk or an addict. There was nothing wrong with him until one day he vanished from my life without a trace and I was devasted. He was my best friend.

...

Anyway, I am loving it here at Gallagher now and I'm super excited for the party tonight. With all this stuff on my mind, especially my dad, I think I'm gonna be drinking to forget and praying not to remember once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I have another chapter! :) GO ME! It usually takes me a lot longer to update, but right now my life is great and simple and not a lot of homework, so I actually am remembering to go back and write again. I really hope to be able to continue this story all throughout this school year (or however long it takes to write this) but either way thanks to those of you who followed and favorited my story. Really appreciate it! :) So... Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Cammie POV**

When we girls grow up, my honest belief is that Macey McHenry will be the sole reason for a new Geneva Convention. For real though, she can make you talk one way or another, and every technique she uses involves all the little nightmares stuffed in her overflowing makeup bag.

It's now 10:15 and we are finally rolling up to Alex's house. I had my usual outfit, a black mesh practice jersey with two white paint lines on each sleeve, with a dark red bandeau underneath. I had a black pleated skirt that reached just past mid thigh with two dark red lines on the bottom, much like the stripes on my top, and black over the knee socks with two white stripes across them top, along with old and worn black combat boots. I had my hair down, but fishtailed with my signature 'scarlet pimpernel' adorning my hair. I always seemed to add some element of my favorite books into my clothing. I had on light foundation and concealer with red and burgundy eye shadow coloring my eyelids with black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick.

Bex was in one of her normal outfits as well. She was wearing and old cheer cami with black spandex and a basketball captain's jacket, belonging to her boyfriend, Grant Newman. Along with her outfit she wore her hair in loose banana curls that flew around with her when she moved, almost like a shampoo commercial. She wore minimal makeup, mascara and some sparkly lip gloss.

Liz was wearing something a bit new for her. She was wearing a minty green suspender skirt over her black t-shirt that read Chemistry Club President on the front and Sutton across the back of her shoulders. She wore her hair straight down, her air just barely reaching her shoulder blades. She wore no make up and had her little white leather flats on her feet. This was super dressy for her. Usually she would wear a t-shirt, jeans and a plaid button up shirt. She liked to keep things simple and comfy, it made studying and focusing easier, or at least that's what she said.

And finally Macey... oh Macey... She is always super fashion forward and was all ready with her slightly fitted white t-shirt and baggy, ripped capri jean overalls and heeled velvet black booties. She also wore a velvet, and matching I might add, fedora. Her make up was on point, per the usual, her skin looking flawless. Her long eyelashes were fanned out as far as she could stretch them and a light dusting of sparkly nude eyeshadow covered her eyelids. She cheeks were perfectly rosy and her lips red as a fresh apple.

It took us about 2 hours to get ready and another 15 to arrive. Thank god **(sorry if that's offensive to anyone)** its time to go party.

When I walked into the party I was immediately greeted with the usual slurred cheers of 'Hey Morgan' and 'Camster in the HOUSE!' I greeted people with my usual big smiles and waves as I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer from the back of Alex's fridge. He buys specific beer that is only for me and hides it in the back of the fridge.

When I made it to the dance floor about an hour later, I was three beers into the 8 pack in the back of the fridge.

When I came back to the dance floor the second time, I was much more than buzzed. I was slurring my words and starting to feel dizzy.

The third and final time I came back to the dance floor I was on my 6th beer and the edges of my vision was black and blurry. When I started dancing, I could feel someone with me, but I couldn't see or make out their face. Eventually everything was a blur and I couldn't remember a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! So the last update was short I know, but sometimes short is good because short is what makes me feel bad and want to update again super soon. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Cammie POV**

I woke up the deafening sound of an alarm clock. At least the loud screeches of the alarm seemed deafening to someone like me who got smashed last night.

"Would someone kill that infernal racket!" I called hoping one of the girls would get up and turn it off. But then I remembered. We don't have an alarm clock...

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled sitting up really fast and making myself super nauseous. I quickly looked around the large green room and all its dark wooded detail before noticing an entrance to a bathroom. I quickly jumped up and stumbled into the bathroom before collapsing in front of the toilet and releasing the contents of my stomach, mostly liquor, into the porcelain bowl.

When I finally calmed down from my first bout of illness, I slowly made my way to the counter behind me, shakily grabbing the granite countertop and taking some cool water in my hands before splashing it on my face and using some more to rinse out my mouth. When I finished, I noticed that the mirror in front of me was clouded over with steam. Almost like someone had taken a shower. Then I heard the slow pitter patter of the shower. Or maybe someone was currently taking a shower.

Before I could even think I whipped around and threw open the curtain of the shower to find the one boy I was definitely not expecting. Zachary Townsend Goode.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at him about to scream about why I was in his house when I gave him a once over and realized, people don't shower in clothes. People shower naked. oops.

"I should be asking you that Gallagher Girl, and seeing as you haven't screamed or tried to cover me up yet, I'm guessing you like this little sneak peak." he said putting his hands behind his head acting all nonchalant and posing a bit like a Calvin Klein Underwear model.

"I...Uh...RRR...AH! Just forget it you douchebag!" I yelled storming back into his room and putting my shoes on before grabbing my phone from my boot pocket and calling Macey.

"Hello..." I heard a muffled and tired voice from the other end.

"Macey can you come pick me up." I asked.

"Goode's" I said unhappily.

"Shit I'm coming."

"Thank you." I said quietly, almost timidly as he came out of the bathroom, this time he was wearing a towel around his lower half.

"So Gallagher Girl, what do you think? Nice room huh?" he asked.

"What do you want Zach?" I asked angrily before looking out his window, towards the driveway waiting for Macey's car to show up so I could make an escape.

"I want you Gallagher Girl what else?" He asked in a 'duh' tone as if it were totally obvious, though it wasn't. I could see the smirk that graced his features and it gave me the uneasy feeling I always got around him. I never like Zach and I don't think I ever will especially after what happened freshman year.

Zachary Goode was a transfer student to Roseville and when he flunked in Freshman year I was assigned to be his tutor until he was passing. All he wanted to do was get the minimum GPA to get a scholarship for Basketball.

After the second semester of freshman year he was still failing, I was getting rumors and lies thrown around about what really happened with Zach and I during study sessions, and he was eventually forced to transfer out and go to Roseville High.

Before we get into this, let me tell you something. Roseville loves to mess with Gallagher and vice versa, but some how it seems like I've ended up in the home of the enemy.

"You don't want me Zach. I've heard all about you Josh and Dillon's dating game. Break as many hearts as you can in exchange for points. Going to different bases with girls before breaking their hearts will get you no points. No repeats, no crossing over between each of your lists and extra points if you can get a Gallagher Girl to follow you dumbass home to bed with you. I followed you home because me and all of my friends were completely wasted and out of it, and you had no problem taking advantage. How do you think it will affect me if you use me for your stupid game. Just leave me alone!" I yelled in his face before looking out the window. Still no Macey.

"Gallagher Girl I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I LET YOU CALL ME THAT WHEN YOU WEREN'T AFTER ME CAUSE I'M WHAT 6 POINTS? YEAH WHY DON'T YOU MAKE IT TO HOME BASE WITH YOURSELF! UGH!I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I yelled really loosing my temper before storming down the stairs and onto the curb to wait for Macey. I couldn't stand being in his presence any longer.

"Cammie please!" I heard him begging as I continued out of the house, "Cammie I'm sorry!"

I could still hear him behind me as I stopped in the curb and continued my wait for Macey. I ignored him as much as I could and finally after what felt like forever, but was really only 3 minutes and 12 seconds, I looked down the street to see Macey.

"Cammie please let me explain!" he said and I whipped around angrily ready to ask what exactly needed clarification and explanation because everything was pretty well explained to me. Only the problem with me is that I never expect the unexpected so when Zachary Goode pressed his lips to mine I sat there stunned.

It was all over before it started, because I finally got my wits about me once again and shoved him off.

"What the hell was that?" I asked staring at the ground.

"I always finish what I start." he said and placed a hand on my chin, lifting it until I was looking him in the eye.

I heard Macey honk her horn as she approached and quickly grabbed his hand shoving it away from my face.

"Have fun with your game Zach, because that was the last one you'll ever play with me. Its been two years and I stopped waiting for you to finish what you started long ago. Goodbye Zach. This is us, finished." I said pushing him farther away from me one more time before jumping into the open passenger seat of Macey's car and zooming off with her before I let him see the tears that streaked down my cheeks like a mascara tinted down pour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I have another chapter! Not even gonna lie I'm super proud of myself right now! Anyway thanks to the people that read and review and say nice stuff about my stories! I appreciate it very much. So... thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cammie POV**

"Guys what do we do?" Macey asked.

They all probably thought that I couldn't hear them because as soon as we had arrived back home at Gallagher, I'd locked myself in the bathroom.

"I don't know if we can do anything." Liz said.

"Well we have to try..." Bex said before storming over toward the door yelling, "open the door before I get to three Cam or I'm going to break it down!"

"Not again..." I heard being muttered from Macey and Liz. The idea of Bex breaking a door was definitely not s new one.

"One!" I took this second to think about all the people that had hurt me. My dad when her vanished. My mom when she and the rest of my family dumped me here at Gallagher. My so called friend Josh, so tried to use me for his stupid game just like Zach. And then there was Zachary Goode himself, the boy who broke my heart to a million pieces. The boy who seemed to shatter my soul. Maybe that's how all heart breaks are. Maybe that's just how it's always going to end.

"Two!" I heard her call as her accent got heavier every time her anger started to take more of a hold over her. This second I thought about my friends outside the door. The ones that were great at piecing back together my broken heart. I thought about the guys on the team who were always there for me. My self appointed little bodyguards and some of the greatest friends I'll ever make.

"Three!" She called and I swung open the door just as her foot was about to make contact, quickly getting myself out of the way, as to not be on the recieving end of her deceivingly hurtful kick.

"I'm out." I stated plainly sitting on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Macey asked.

"No..." I said sadly, shoving my face into my favorite pillow.

"Ok... you want some space?" She asked again.

"Yes please" I said and let the tears flow from my eyes only to be soaked up from my pillow like a sponge. The girls left the room probably to go do their nails or watch tv downstairs.

I heard my phone ring a bit later. It was Alex. I quickly answered. He gets worried if I don't.

"Hello?" I said trying to make my voice as even as possible. I didn't want him to know I was upset.

"Cam I'm in front of the mansion can I come in." His comforting and familiar voice asked.

"Ummm..." I stalled quietly while quickly throwing things like tissues and dirty laundry under beds, into the closet and the trash can.

"I'm coming either way." He said before hanging up and opening my bedroom door a minute later.

"Cam are you okay" he asked sitting next to me and hugging me close.

"Not really." I said welcoming the hug, "How'd ya know?"

"the girls"

"right"

I sat with him holding me for a few minutes and thought of all the times when he had done this for me. The first time that jerk broke my heart, when Josh tried to use me, even a few times when I was just missing my family or arguing with one of the girls. He really is my best friend and practically like a big brother.

He's kind of a guiding light for some of us. Something to look up to. He's always there to help when anyone needs him, and no one ever doubts his motives because he has just always been that kind of guy. He always wants to help everyone. Since he's always been such a great guy, all the girls were disappointed and all the guys looked out for him, because it's really hard to be gay in a town like Roseville.

"Thank you." I said later when I had calmed down a bit.

"for what?" He asked stroking my hair,

"everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Here's chapter number six. Anyway, I got some messages and people were saying that they don't like him. If anyone else wants to say that go ahead. You can find another story to read. I'm not going to change my story to fit what you like. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Cammie POV**

When I woke up the next morning it was 6:50. The perfect time to get ready for practice. I went downstairs and made breakfast, pancakes and eggs. Afterwards, I headed back upstairs to my room and put on my pads and girdle. I then headed downstairs once again to put on my shoulder pads, practice socks and kleets as well as grab my helmet. It was only 7:25 now and I was running out the door. I walked around the mansion to the shed that sat on the edge of the football field and started pulling out the dummies.

By the time I finished pulling out the equipment and putting it all into place, the guys had arrived and we started with our normal 5 laps around the track. We might not all be sprinting up and down the field with the hall, but we do need to stay in shape and run.

It was about 9:45 when we finished running and doing all our drills. We all went inside and changed into much less heavy equipment, AKA sweats and put our pads in the locker room. We went to the weight room down the hall for another hour and a half. We started with ropes, then we moved to bench pressing. After that we moved to do some cardio and squats. We then continued with our movement around the room, every different type of team working on different drills to help with speed, agility, sterength, whatever it was they needed to better themselves at.

when the time finally came for practice to be over I headed back to the field to seem Macey and Bex running a cheer practice. Currently they were practicing their flyer's technique.

When I finished shoving all the equipment back into the shed again, the girls had finished their practice and I headed over to the mansion again with them. When we got inside, we each took turns showering and started on the dreaded homework that awaited us. When we finished we decided it would be best to do something fun. Something to end our little weekend with a bang. Bex wanted to see a movie. Liz wanted to go the science museum and Macey wanted to go shopping. So I said hey what if everyone did what they want to do.

"How would that work there isn't enough time for that!" Macey said.

"Yes there is." I said. "We can go see the movie later tonight, we can go to the science museum now, before it closes in an hour and shop until we drop before the movie starts capeesh?"

"Capoosh." They said and everyone quickly got ready as we headed for the science museum.

When we arrived to the museum about twenty minutes later, we were looking at the new exhibits when Macey got a call. She saw who it was, her father, and quickly took it in the next room. When she returned a few minutes later she looked disappointed.

"What's up Macey?" I asked worried that something had happened.

"nothing, my parents just need me in DC tomorrow and I don't want to go but I have too. There's this huge convention and Preston is going to be there too.

"The kid who has a Spider-Man watch and looks like he skipped three grades?" Bex asked.

"Yup." Macey and I said at the same time.

"Will one of you come with me?" She asked.

"I could never skip school!" Liz said sounding a bit hurt, but hey that's Liz for you.

"I would but if my parents ever heard of my skipping school how bloody mad do you think they would get?" Bex asked.

"How about this," I said forever trying to compromise with everyone, "Macey, you have to make it to all the Events and stuff tomorrow correct?"

"Yes."

"How about, I come and meet you in DC at 4 o'clock tomorrow. After school I'll get right in my car and come straight to you in DC. Then Liz can stay for school and still be there to run the chemistry club, Bex can stay behind to run the tryouts and I take Mondays off of football for chemistry club anyway. It's perfect." I compromised again.

"Great!" She said happily as she continued walking with us. We finished the night with our prior plans, and when we got back, we walked into the house and Macey and I immediately started packing. When we finished she put her stuff in the limo her parents sent for her and I put my stuff in her car. I had her keys in my pocket all nights and through the next day, and as soon as the two fifteen bell rang I was out the door and in the car. I knew aces must have been loosing her mind around everyone who she was currently dealing with. That is not to mention that fact that they just had to have Preston there too.

i"m pretty sure this trip is going to be a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Readers! So I'm back with another chapter! Anyway thanks to everyone who favorited or followed me as an author or my story. Soooo... thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

 **Cammie POV**

when the noon bell rang I bolted from my seat in the lunch room and to my final class of the day. I might have wanted to mention this before, but Gallagher has a special set of time tables. We have three classes, 2 hours each with 15 minute breaks in between, one before the first class, aka homeroom, Another one of these is before the third class after the lunch break to ensure that all the students made it back to the school) and 30 minute break between the first two classes and the last for lunch.

My schedule today:

 _Homeroom- 8:00-8:15_

 _Math- 8:15- 10:15_

 _Break-10:15-10:30_

 _Science-10:30-12:30_

 _Lunch- 12:30-1:00_

 _Break-1:00-1:15_

 _Languages- 1:15-3:15_

when I made it to languages, Mr. Duncan **(In the Books a language teacher is never specified by name so I made one up)** quickly took attendance and then started with out next Swahili lesson. At the prestigious Gallagher Academy, before you graduate you learn 14 language. That's 4 languages you first three years and 3 in your last year. This was language number one, which I have to say was quickly coming to a close. In our freshman year, English(Traditional and American), Spanish, French, and Italian. In our sophomore year, we learn Swahili, Portuguese, Russian, and Chinese. In junior year we learn Japanese, Arabic, Farsi and German. In Senior year we learn Latin, Hindi, and Korean.

I sat in my seat quietly listening to Mr. Duncan's lecture and when he finished, he told us we could pack up and leave, it was 30 minutes early. Well, Macey gets to see me thirty minutes earlier. This is a good thing. At least I hope this is a good thing. I hope she hasn't gone completely insane yet...

It took an hour for me to arrive at the grand hotel that was hosting the events in DC. When I arrived I was quick to park the car a block away. When I finished I quickly changed from my gross school sweats to a knee length black dress, an vintage grey, light wash jean jacket and brown ankle boots.

I then quickly ran around the block to the entrance of the hotel and was stopped by security.

"Name?" Big and Beefy numbe 1 asked.

"Cameron Morgan." I said holding up my license and school ID.

"This way please." Big and Beefy Number 2 said.

i quickly followed him into the grand lobby of the hotel before moving towards the elevator. He slid his keycard and led me through. He talked into his communications unit like I had no idea what he was doing. He told me about code names and spy crap, thinking that I had no idea what any of it meant. And when I heard Macey scream, "I'm going to murder someone!" He treated this like her normal routine.

Though I have too admit, the prissy rich girl cover that she keeps while around her parents and the press, is one of the coolest things about Macey McHenry, because even before the two of us started training, she still had the makings of a spy.

"Thank the Lord! Cammie come with me, ignore my mother." She said yanking me back out of the hotel suite and to another elevator.

"So... am I still good at keeping a cover or what?" She asked.

Well, at least she' still Macey, the Gallagher Girl that was never meant to be a spy, but stole the opprotunity when it glanced her way.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi readers! I'm sorry I did it again. I really need to stop disappearing like that, but anyone whose been to school knows it's super time consuming and hard. Anyway anyone who is still sticking with my stories thank you!**

 **Soooo I had a couple questions about the whole spy bit. So that will be explained in this chapter! No worries!**

 **Cammie POV**

 _"Cameron Morgan." I said holding up my license and school ID._

 _"This way please." Big and Beefy Number 2 said._

 _i quickly followed him into the grand lobby of the hotel before moving towards the elevator. He slid his keycard and led me through. He talked into his communications unit like I had no idea what he was doing. He told me about code names and spy crap, thinking that I had no idea what any of it meant. And when I heard Macey scream, "I'm going to murder someone!" He treated this like her normal routine._

 _Though I have too admit, the prissy rich girl cover that she keeps while around her parents and the press, is one of the coolest things about Macey McHenry, because even before the two of us started training, she still had the makings of a spy._

 _"Thank the Lord! Cammie come with me, ignore my mother." She said yanking me back out of the hotel suite and to another elevator._

 _"So... am I still good at keeping a cover or what?" She asked._

 _Well, at least she's still Macey, the Gallagher Girl that was never meant to be a spy, but stole the opprotunity when it glanced her way._

Freshman year, I met all the girls. We started a club called the Gallagher Academy SPA Team. We have the school and everyone convinced that we travel the world on Macey's parents' dime trying all the best and most recommend3d spas out there. In reality we are a spy/protector/anonymous unit that protects the school and secrets of our predecessors, AKA Gillian Gallagher, Macey's however many greats grandmother. Now this year our club is still going. We've done CIA NSA DIA FBI and more training camps. We've seen the inner workings of so many agencies. To me it's practically alphabet soup.

Anywho... I'm here now with Macey and she just finished dancing around the stage with her Dad as practice for a talk show. I didn't even know that was a thing. Seriously how rehearsed are politics! It's why I'm in the off the books side of the government.

When she finished we headed for her next destination. Then we heard a voice. "Wait up!" The squeaky familiar voice called.

Preston Winters, the son of the man running as the President with Mr. McHenry, the man running for Vice President. I know that there's a history between Macey and Preston, but I definitely didn't know that this went as far as it did. She pretty much hates him more than any word could express.

"No no no no no!" Macey repeated as she smacked the close door button harder and harder. And just as we were about to be home free, he stuck his arm between the doors and they opened allowing him and his body guard inside.

"So... what are two lovely ladies like you doing here?" He asked.

"Going to a meeting now leave us alone! Don't you have a baby to kiss or something?" Macey asked.

"nope I'm all your sweetheart!" He said getting closer to her and bringing a bit of a blush? To her cheeks... what the hell is up with Macey?

"See, I knew she loved me." He said looking over to me, "every time I see her all she can do is call me baby and talk about kissing. Now why don't you tell me who you are?" He asked picking up my hand like a medieval knight to kiss my hand. I quickly moved my hand out of his grasp and Smacked him in the back of the head.

"In your dreams Bub." I said.

"now Cammie you know the rule!" Macey whined. She was right though. The rule was not to physically assault officials or their families... again.

"You know that was mostly for Bex after Geneva!" I whined in objection.

"Oh whatever! Com on we have a place to be and not a lot of time to get there." Macey said grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the elevator.

"where are we?" I asked confused. The elevator had gone to the top? We hit the button for the 7th floor not the 37th!

"I'm not sure? Let's go exploring!" Macey said excited and then turned back around do that Preston and his body guard couldn't see her and said, "and in the process find a quiet way out of here!"

"Okay let's go." I said and we continued until we found another door.

Unfortunately that door led to outside.


End file.
